Service lifecycle includes evolution phrases of services, namely from inception through to retirement. Service governance, as a part of service lifecycle, monitors, reports, and/or manages processes associated with the development, deployment, operations and management of the services, and updates/establishes information associated with the processes. However, conventional techniques fail to enforce service governance in an implicit and transparent way. There is a need for a solution that enables an underlying service platform to enable service onboard a governance platform.